


Morning Thoughts

by itsalliepg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Unrequited Love, or not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: Both Maxwell and Jessica (MC) think about their feelings for each other and realize there’s more than just friendship.





	Morning Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

The morning sun coming in by the window warmed Jessica’s face and she woke up. But instead of get off from her bed, she decided to wait for Maxwell, her human alarm clock, as she liked to say. Her day just started when that pair of bright, ocean-blue eyes and that wide grin appeared on her sight. Her day was much better when she spent with him, even when he was teaching her something or talking about the lie invented to destroy her reputation, and her chances to be a queen.

But when she thought of being a queen, she wasn’t as excited as before. The pain of seeing Liam and Madeleine together wasn’t so big as before. When she wanted to cry and give it all up, she looked to the side and saw Maxwell making some pun or anything else to make her smile. If she didn’t see Liam for a day, she wouldn’t be upset. But Maxwell, she needed to see him every day. And when that happened, her heart raced, a chill sprung up in her stomach and she couldn’t help but smile. And she never felt this for Liam. Never. At first, she thought Maxwell was a little weird, but also cute and funny. He became her best friend in there, helping her to act like a perfect lady, to know more about Cordonia and to meet Liam secretly. He was always there with her making fun with Drake and his little argues with Olivia, cheering up Hana after some concern about her future, and mainly, always believing in Jessica and her ability to win Liam’s heart and being the queen. But they could have started as a brother-sister friendship, but now she knew it was more.

“So, I guess it is” she thought lying on her bed “I guess…I love Maxwell. More than just a friend” being a hopeless romantic, she already read and saw so many stuffs about true love. And finding it was always her biggest dream. She wondered how could it be when she finally found it, how she’d feel, what she’d think. And if she knew that person was the love of her life. And she didn’t hesitate for a second Maxwell Beaumont was the man she wanted alongside her to the end of her life. Deeply in her heart, she always knew she’d recognize easily when it happened. And she felt bliss wrapping her entire body.

But at the same time, if she didn’t marry Liam, what would happen with Beaumont House? And how he could keep helping Savannah and Bartie? If she wanted to be a romantic heroin like the ones of the stories she liked, she could just marry Liam. She loved Maxwell so much that she’d give up on being with him to help his family. But it wouldn’t be fair either. With Liam, because she didn’t love him. He always said how much he wanted to marry for love and not because of his royal duties. And with herself, she’d be unhappy for the rest of her life for marrying someone she didn’t love. Her happily ever after dreams would never come true. No, she couldn’t hide this anymore. She wasn’t afraid of express it and Maxwell deserved to know. And Liam deserved someone who also loved him. She couldn’t marry him. And she being in love with his best friend already was a plot for a love story, and facing the consequences of these feelings would make her a romantic heroin. But what if Maxwell didn’t feel the same?

In his own bedroom, Maxwell was already awake, waiting for his phone alarm to ring. And he was also thinking of Jessica. How much he loved waking her up and seeing that sweet smile on her face. How her blonde hair was pretty in that braid she made while he told her the itinerary of the day. How her laugh was adorable when he made one of his jokes or break dance moves. How she could be incredibly stunning in both her pajamas and that high-fashion outfits and perfect makeup. How she was both a lovely and dreamy girl and a strong and brave woman. How she was the most amazing and beautiful person he’d ever met.

And every time he thought Jessica, he also felt something different in his heart. Something he never felt before. This feeling curiously increased after that Adelaide’s comment about him and Jessica making a cute couple. They were great friends, and he liked the time they spent together. But he also noticed something different when he felt her warmth when he taught her to waltz. And how the time passed fast when he was having fun with her. Her presence was enough for him. Those accusations were so unfair, she didn’t deserve that, and he’d do everything for her. And when he imagined how sad she was about it, he simply wanted to kiss her, wrap her in his arms and feel her close. 

“If I stop lying to myself, I’ll admit it. I love Jessica. I love her. But more than I should…The plan from the beginning was to sponsor her to be the queen. What I feel never mattered” This was a total craziness. First, Bertrand was counting on him. Maxwell said he could find someone to marry Liam and solve all the Beaumont’s problems, and it was easier than he thought. Liam had liked Jessica since the minute he saw her, and Maxwell too. But he’d never get in Liam’s way. He was one of Liam’s best friends and Maxwell would never get problems with him because of women. He always thought he could never compete with Liam. He was the king, and Maxwell was just a failed noble who’d never had a girlfriend before and hadn’t so much to offer. And Jessica deserved much more. She was beautiful, kind, smart, and sympathetic, she could be a perfect queen, the queen that Cordonia needed. He needed to get away of this feelings if he wanted to keep his friendship with them both. Jessica could never know about that. He’d ruin everything with her if he told her. No, that way was better, for everyone.

His phone finally buzzed. It was the time to wake her. He quickly dressed up, looking forward for the chance to see her. She was faking she was asleep just to hear him calling for her.


End file.
